Won't You Please Make A Movie?
by Jamie38459
Summary: After watching a fighting movie in the theaters, Ika Musume gets inspired and decides to make a movie of her own in hopes of invading the lands. But there will be some obstacles in the way, can she pull it off and make a hit movie?
1. Part 1: Ink That A Theater?

Won't You Please Make A Movie?(Part 1)

**Squid Girl (Or if you want to go by the Japanese Translation Shinryaku Ika Musume!) was made by Masahiro Anbe. I own nothing but this little story of mine, which is only used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this readers and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

It was another bright and sunny day at the beach and everyone was having a swell, fun time there (Ok _not_ everyone but we'll get to that in a bit). Over there consists of the Lemon Beach House, serving their guests with food, drinks, and awkward silences from the young squid mascot all around.

This was Inka, also known as Ika Musume, and she's actually not dressed up as a cute squid, she in fact IS one. Long story short, she came to the land of the dry as a human in hopes of getting revenge for the pollution that's being put all in her beautiful ocean... but things didn't go so well the first time she came afoot, as she accidently broke a good portion of the Lemon Beach House, Ika must now work as their mascot waitress and serve the customers in order to pay back for all the damage that she caused. Naturally, she doesn't like this at all, but eventually she warmed up to the place and had gotten used to the occurrences surrounding her so far. She hasn't gotten used to the humans yet but again, we'll get to that later...

At the near end of the day, while the guests were packing up and heading out, the workers from the Beach House would normally tidy up the place, lock it up for the night, and then head on home also. The manager of the place Eiko Aizawa usually keeps in check on Ika and her causing problems around the place [most of the time anyways].

"Oh, sugoi~"

"It just so happens that Eiko was going to take Takeru there to see a movie with monsters and robots and fighting in it. Would you like to go with them?"

"You bet! I want to see pictures move in this enormous screen!" Ika brightened up, jumping up and down for joy.

"Chizuru, you really shouldn't convince others to go someplace, especially if they have never been there before..." Eiko protested.

"Aw, but why not? I'm sure she'd have a wonderful time hanging out with you guys~" Chizuru giggled.

"Aw but wait, don't you want to go too?" Goro pleaded.

"Oh but I would be a bother to them I'm sure of it. And besides, those types of movies aren't really my—"

"We can go watch a different one; there are plenty of others that are available. I even have theses tickets which will expire today and I really don't want them to go to waste!"

"Well... if you put it that way, I guess I can go, that way you won't waste the tickets and you won't be all alone in a theater looking like a sad imbecile... no offense."

"None taken. And THANK YOOOOOOOOUUUU!"

"Baka." Eiko and Ika uttered under their breaths. "Hey Nagisa, you want to come to the theater too?"

"Uh, no thanks, movies aren't really my specialty." She replied shyly.

"Aw, what's the matter? Can't handle the scary monsters fighting in the big picture?" Ika teased her in a horrifying manner.

Nagisa hid behind a table and started screaming, up until Eiko hit Ika on the head and dragged her away. "Knock it off. Make sure you lock the place up before you leave, ok?"

"O-ok..." She weakly responded, still shaken by that out of nowhere moment.

.-.-.-.

The gang finally arrived at a local theater, where tons and tons of people were rushing in just to see some pretty visuals.

"Wow, this place is even more packed than I had ever imagined." Ika stared at the building with awe.

"Yeah, I'll say, I don't know if we'll be able to find any good seats." Eiko added.

"So, do you still have those tickets sis?" Chizuru asked.

"Yep, sure do. Why?"

"Well, I heard that you can get special reserved seats if you pay using tickets... but that's just something I've heard really."

"Aw sweet, I hope there's enough room for some."

"Come on, hurry up I want to get there before the trailers start rolling..." Takeru complained.

"Oh, right, sorry about that. Alright let's get going."

.-.-.-.

Inside the theaters, they pay with their tickets, get some foods, and part their separate ways to go see some different movies.

"Alright you two love birds, we'll see you guys when we get back!" Eiko joked and walked off with her brother and Ika, all while carrying the many snacks and drinks they could try and carry... though she didn't have nearly as rough as Goro.

"Hey, we're not lovebirds!" Goro stuttered. He sighed and then turned to Chizuru. "So, uh, were you going to eat all these?"

"Actually I'm using some of them for my special diet, the rest I'm saving for my friends. I'm sure they'd love to have some of these."

"Uh... yeah."

"Well, shall we get going?"

"O-of course ma 'dam, iku-zo!"

"You mean you haven't decided on what movie to show me?"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe _you_ should pick our movie..."

"Oh, so I get to pick? Okay then! Hmm, now let's see..."

As the two pass by some movie posters near the door in the hallway, Chizuru walks pass them with anticipation while Goro daydreams of them sitting cozy and watching a nice heartfelt movie together. No yelling or any bothering's, just peace and quiet.

Chizuru soon finds the movie she wants to see. She spots a poster for a horror movie, claiming it to be 'the scariest thing ever seen on the big screen... unless another scary movie shows up in theaters sometime later...' "Let's go and see this one Goro."

"Eh?" Goro acted surprised.

"What's wrong?" She said disappointingly. "You don't like to be scared? If that's true then perhaps we should go to—"

"N-No this is fine." He stuttered. "I am a man after all, I don't get scared easily. Shall we get going?"

"Oh goodie!" Chizuru brightened up and proceeded to the theater.

While following behind her, Goro pondered on why she wanted to see this one of all things. _'Hmm, I wonder if she's into the Horror genre, I don't know everything about her so that might be a surprise. Or maybe, she does get scared easily and wants someone to hold her and be there to comfort her and get through the scary parts with... ' _He then starts to fantasize about just that. _'That would be nice. Aw yeah, this date is gonna rock I just know it!'_

_.-.-.-._

Meanwhile, Eiko, Takeru, and Ika make there way to the front seats in the room, since those seemed to be the only chairs left that are empty.

"Well, it's a good thing we still have some open seats here, otherwise we'd probably have to sit on the floor..." Takeru joked.

"Hey, why don't you shrimp on the floor de geso?" Ika suggested. "That way you can have just as much room to see the theater and—"

"No you wouldn't, and don't talk so loud, people need to be able to listen to the movie!" Eiko whispered angrily.

"Well squi, you don't have to act so krill de geso. You could just say it calmly like everyone else..." Ika takes some popcorn out of her bag (which is being held by her flying tentacles) and eats some.

"Put those away, or stop making them move and do your bidding. Do you know how people you've freaked out all because you used those to carry out the snacks? Not to mention you blew all my money on it too..."

"Hey, I got hungry, and when you hungry, you gotta eat. Plus, you're just lucky they didn't have any shrimp or else you'd have to spend your bank money again."

"Bank money, how do you know about th—?"

"Shush, onee-chan, Ika-neechan, the movie's about to start!" Takeru informed them both.

They both kept quiet and stared at the screen. As some big words came popping out and zooming past the screen, Ika reaches over to try and touch them, but to no avail. She then uses her tentacles to try and get them, but Eiko stops her before the crowd goes into a panic.

A couple minutes of buildup later, Ika gets treated to seeing the good guy for the first time. He looks a bit normal and plain, with his school uniform and headband, but then transforms and is shown wearing giant white armor, with red marks all over his body, and a giant golden helmet-like head. It was ridiculous to say the least.

"Hey, who's that ugly guy?" Ika asked Takeru.

"Huh? Oh, that's the main character, 'Kyohi Sa Reta Robotto' the robot who's going to defeat the monsters from invading the lands and bring peace to the town!"

"Ohh, I hope the monster eats him or something."

"EH? But you're supposed to root for the good guys."

"But I don't want to root for a guy that looks like he's in spandex or in a Halloween costume des geso~"

The monster then appears out of nowhere and starts to terrorize the town and townsfolk. It looked more like a giant rubber ducky though but then again, this is a kid's movie we're talking about... right? **"I am the true self. My name is Gomu-sei No Ahiru. How dare you invade my oceans and pollute them freak? I will show you what it's like to be... alienated."**

"DO YOUR BEST DUCK MAN! KICK HIS SQUIDDY ROBOT BUTT!" Ika stands up from her seat and exclaims out loud.

"Ika sit down and be quiet! Do you want us to get kicked out of the theater?" Eiko retorted.

"Wait, you can get kicked out easily?"

"Well yeah, it happens when someone is disrupting a theater block."

"Humph, well that's just silly, I'm not disruptive, I'm being exuberant."

"Surprised you know what that means..."

"Hey, I'm not stupid you know. I know a lot of things that you humans do—"

"Quiet please, this is the best part." Takeru interrupts.

"I wonder if Chizuru and Goro are having a more fun time than us..." Eiko muttered.

In another location, Goro is seen screaming and panicking while squeezing onto some random guy's arm in fear.

.-.-.-.

"Hey can you let go of me? I think you're hurting my arm." The man said confusingly.

"I c-c-c-can't, not until this m-m-m-movie's over!" Goro replied still shaken.

Chizuru though is perfectly fine, but is troubled with how Goro is acting. "Um, Goro? If you want we can always go—"

"N-N-No Chizuru, I'm fine, I'm not s-s-s-scared or anything likes that. NOPE! NOTHING AT- AHHHHHLLL!"

"..."

.-.-.-.

A long while later, after a tedious fight scene, the good guy wins and the monster is defeated. "The world is safe, I done it again!" He cheers and flies off into the sunset where the townsfolk cheer for him and his bravery.

"Aw man, what a rip-off! That duck totally should have won, if I were a director, I would have it like that." Ika booed.

"Will you please quit complaining?" Eiko face palmed.

"Fine, I'll continue complaining once we get out of this cruddy theater." Ika takes a sip from Eiko's soda, to which the latter pulls it back in disgust and annoyance. She later throws the drink away along with all the others treat boxes and wrappers that have been emptied.

.-.-.-.

"Well that was a pretty lame movie." Eiko concluded.

"Yeah, I'll say! But the theater and special effects are pretty cool." Ika agreed.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome! Thank you so much for taking me there sis." Takeru added.

"Oh, you're welcome. Still, I can't believe so many people wanted to see that."

"You mean people from all over will pay to see your work and praise it no matter what?" Ika asked.

"Sure thing. My, my, it sure was an unexpected one, wouldn't you say? It was so crowded, so many people wanted to see those movies." Chizuru said while carrying frightened and still shaken Goro away.

_'Whoa, so people actually waste their time and money just to serve their brains to watch something like that? Hmm, maybe if I can do something like that... I can invade their privacy **and their brains!**' _Ika snickered silently as she walks back home with the others.


	2. Part 2: Squidn't You Need A Camera?

Won't You Please Make A Movie?(Part 2)

**Squid Girl (Or if you want to go by the Japanese Translation Shinryaku Ika Musume!) was made by Masahiro Anbe. I own nothing but this little story of mine, which is only used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this readers and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Ika Musume/Squid Girl and co. finally made it back home after an 'exhilarating' trip to the movie theaters. It was late at night and the crew was all exhausted as speck, so they decided to get ready for bed early by taking showers, putting on their pajamas, and then brushing their teeth's to top it all off before laying down in the comfy blankets, sheets, and pillows, while resting their eyes for the night.

"I call shower." Eiko yawned.

"No way, I want the shower de geso. I haven't relaxed all day today~" Ika snapped.

"Hey, I should be saying that..."

"Well, you didn't so ha."

"Why you little..."

"Are you guys done bickering?" Takeru complained. "Why don't you rock-paper-scissors for it or something?" He then suggested.

"Huh? Well what about you? Aren't you going to shower?" Eiko asked, of course looking confused.

"Nah, I think I'll do that in the morning, it _is_ Saturday tomorrow after all..."

"Oh no, you'll forget again and you'll end up getting stinky when going to the beach, we'd have to put up with the stench all day!"

"I won't forget, I won't forget; you guys will remind me, won't you onee-chan?"

"Well, um..."

"Hey quit stalling and let me beat you at this game so I can go shower now." Ika continued bickering.

"Alright then fine, you're on!"

They both readied their hands and said "Jan Ken Sho!" before making their shapes. Ika's hand was shaped as paper, while Eiko's hand was a pair of scissors.

"Alright, I win!" Eiko cheered.

"No you don't, I should win, paper wraps around the scissors, two out of three!" Ika protested.

"Um, that's not how the game works; I cut you with my scissors."

"Why's that? When can it do that?"

"I dunno, it just can, and it's that powerful, unlike your cruddy paper."

"Oh yeah? Well scissor this!" Ika uses her tentacles and attacks Eiko... by tickling her. "Whose scissors are powerful now?"

"S-Stop it, that... that tickles, okay now it hurts! AH, UNCLE!" Said Eiko trying to control her laughter and failing miserably at it.

"Ha-ha, no one can stop me from— huh?" Ika then notices the bathroom closing, and some water is being heard from across the room too. She stops tickling Eiko and rushes over to the door. "Chizuru, are you in there?" She asked while banging on the doors.

"Oh, yes, yes I am."

"Can you let me in? I squidding need to shower in there before Eiko!"

"Ok then, wait till I'm done though."

"Hey wait a minute, I deserved that right to go in there, I won after all!" Eiko got up from the floor (after being tickled so much) protested.

"No you didn't, I technically won."

"But I got scissors and you got paper—"

"True, but my tentacles were also involved with the game and they had gotten rock, so technically I won."

"EH?"

Chizuru was the first to take the showers, by rushing into the bathroom door while the others were busy fighting over the door.

.-.-.-.

While waiting for her to get out of the showers, Eiko and Ika decide to go and check on what Takeru was up to for the moment. When they finally find him near a computer and turning it on, they ask him what he was doing.

"Oh hi there, I take it Chizuru took the showers?" He replied... sort of.

"Yeah, she beat us to it while we were fighting over it." Eiko sighed. "Clever girl."

"So anyway, like we asked, what are you doing?" Ika said impatiently.

"Ah, as you can see, or not, I'm trying to check on WMDB for the reviews and ratings on the movie we just saw..." He opened up some tabs and started to type in the URL.

"But couldn't you just do that in the morning?" Eiko yawned again. "It IS getting late after all."

"Aw, but my curiosity peaked, and I already opened this up so there's no turning back now—"

"No excuse."

"Eh? B-But look!"

The three stare at the ratings and reviews as they are mixed about it overall. While some people seem to love it for the action and cheesiness, others loathe it for the action and cheesiness. Though to be fair, the cheesiness was probably played for laughs.

"Wow, who knew there would be so many of these as soon as the movie came out?" Eiko said.

"Yeah, but then again this did come out earlier in other countries, so it would probably make sense."

"Mm, I wonder why people are running out of ideas for stuff nowadays..."

"I know right? Now anybody could make a movie and it would probably be a big hit instantly."

_'__Instantly, huh?' _Ika thought to herself, smiling evilly._ 'If I could make a movie, and it becomes a hit, I could have fans join my regional empire and have critiques and directors feared by me! And even if it doesn't become a hit instantly, I'll still have some fans of the movie and make my own alliance to make those who oppose me and my movie regret their decisions!' _She stood up proudly and then quickly acclaimed: "Which is why I'm going to direct one myself de geso!"

"EEEEHHHH?" Eiko and Takeru gasped in shock.

"B-But that's a really hard job to do, and you don't even know how to do one!" Eiko cried.

"Nothing's impossible for a squid girl like me!" Ika replied egotistically.

"Wow, so what are you going to make this movie about?" Takeru asked.

"Heeheehee, funny you should mention that. It will be a monster fighting type movie, similar to the one we saw today, but with a twist! The monster shall end up ruling the Earth and I get to be their queen!"

"Wait, when did you get into the picture?" Eiko said, heavily annoyed.

"My, my, what have we here?" Chizuru comes back from her long showering and asked once she steps in the same room as her siblings (and Ika). "Are you guys talking about a movie maker now?"

"Indeed I was, I was just telling them how _I_ was going to be the movie maker..." Ika explained.

Eiko face palmed. "That's not a real—"

"Oh, naruhado, that sounds like fun, but you're going to need a lot of supplies in order to make it and send it in to the theaters. It won't be easy, are you sure you're up for it?"

"Well I'm sure she'll be ready and willing to make one, I'd love to see how it turns out!" Takeru exclaimed. He turns to Ika and pleaded with all his might. "So won't make this movie, please Ika-neechan?"

"Of course I will, what kind of girl do you take me for anyway?" Ika replied rather rudely.

Chizuru clasped her hands in excitement. "Excellent, we'll be behind you all the way Ika-chan, we'll start searching for some equipment first thing in the morning on our way to the beach~"

"Eh? In the morning, are you serious?" Eiko acted surprised by the response. "And you're honestly going to help her achieve this stupid obscure goal? Why?"

"Why not? It sounds like fun, and who knows, maybe it'll turn out to be a success."

"Actually, no, it WILL be a success because I know what I'm doing unlike those dumb directors..." Ika protested. "So, where are we going to get this equipment anyway?"

"Hmm, well we could always ask Cindy for some help, I'm sure she'd be willing—"

"No, no, not a good idea, she's... busy on that day de-geso." Ika sweat dropped. Suddenly those 'memories' of the times they spent came back to her. Ever since she met that crazed blonde scientist she had been chased around by her and her three stooges/assistants Clark, Martin, and Harris as they tried to get her to prove that she is an alien from another world and try to experiment on her as to how she got those freaky abilities. She got them because she's a flipping squid. "So, um, any other option Chizuru?"

"Oh, I see, well then, why don't we go and search for them in some different stores?"

"Yes, that would be squidding nice. Oh right that reminds me..."

"THE SHOWER!" Eiko and Ika run over to the bathroom door and accidentally whack into each other while getting in the door.

Takeru just sighs and walk over to the door and closes it behind him.

.-.-.-.

The next day, Ika and the others head out to find some equipment for Ika's new movie on their way toward the beach.

Ika before leaving brought herself a beach chair to lay down on so she won't lie on the hot sand or the crumbled up towels, a water bottle for drinking, some shrimp in case of emergencies, and some sunglasses because it just looks cool.

They go to some stores to find what they're looking for, but to no avail.

.-.-.-.

They soon arrive at a store that sells some electronics, and should have some camera equipment used for filmmaking.

"Hello there, welcome to Kamera to hoka no mono, how may I be of assistance?" The clerk behind the desk greeted politely.

"Hai, we are looking for a very specific kind of camera and we heard this was the place to look for one. So we're wondering if you have it." Chizuru walks over and talks her and asks about the cameras while the others look around the store.

Ika notices the different kinds of cameras in their different colors, sizes, and features. "Wow, there sure are a lot of cameras here..." She said astonished by the varities that this store has.

"Yeah, but most of these are just used for taking pictures and uploading them on your computers." Takeru replied.

"But how am I going to find one that can be used for recording film de-geso?"

"Um... I hear they're usually the big ones—"

"Hey look, I found some!" Ika said exuberantly while picking up some pretty big cameras with her tentacles.

"Don't carry them like that; the clerk in this store can easily see you like that!" Eiko exclaimed. "Now hurry up and put them down before she gets back!"

"Okay, okay, fine, sheesh." Ika plops them down on the ground and arranges them to their proper placements right before the clerk and Chizuru showed up.

"Good news everyone, this store does have some cameras that are used for filmmaking, and she's going to show us which one's which." Chizuru clasped her hands happily.

The clerk walks over and picks up some pretty big cameras to show to them. "These are some examples, which would you like?"

"Eel take them both de-geso!" Squid Girl advises.

"Hey wait, aren't those the ones you picked up earlier?" Takeru pondered.

"Yeah, I think they are..." Eiko face palmed.

.-.-.-.

After purchasing them and saying goodbye to the clerk the four-io left the store with the stuff in hand. After going to a few more stores to get everything else, there was only one thing left to do... take a break and get something to eat and drink of course! But what about _after_ that? What else was there? Why of course, picking a new setting for your new movie!

"Man, all this walking around and buying has been making me real tired... and it's not even noon!" Eiko complained, sipping the last of her strawberry smoothie away.

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" Chizuru advised. "I mean we did get some exercise and got to meet some really nice people."

"Yeah, but you're only happy because you have a bigger chance of losing weight." She muttered under her breath so her sister wouldn't hear that last part.

"Well, I had fun anyways..."

"But we did at least get all the stuff that we need for the upcoming movie, now all we need is a setting! So Ika-neechan— I mean Director-neechan, where should this all take place in? What's our main setting?"

Ika thought about it for a while now, even before coming to get some snacks, and then once she finally got the idea, she rose up from her chair and had another one of those confident smiles. She happily replied as such: "Why of course, why didn't I think of it sooner? We are simply going to have this film take place at... The Beach!"


	3. Part 3: Eel you be in my movie?

Won't You Please Make A Movie?(Part 3)

**Squid Girl (Or if you want to go by the Japanese Translation Shinryaku Ika Musume!) was made by Masahiro Anbe. I own nothing but this little story of mine, which is only used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this readers and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"The beach, the beach, my film's gonna take place at the beach!" Ika Musume sang a made-up song while she was strolling along her way to the beach (OF COURSE) with her companions (she's not their friends yet). "I'm going to make a film about, monsters and fighting at the beach, woo!"

"Wow, you really want to go and make the movie, don't you Ika-chan?" Chizuru asked.

"Sure am de-geso, this is going to be my masterpiece!"

"But why of all places is it going to take place at the beach? Why's that the main setting?" Eiko scratched her head in confusion. "Don't monsters usually go to towns and attack buildings and cars and such?"

"This one's going to be squidifferent, its called originality, look it up sometime, puny human."

"Huh, I'm surprised you actually know that word..." The red-head muttered sarcastically.

"Anyways, as I was saying before, this will be the bestest movie anyone's ever seen. And even if they don't appreciate it, I'll still corrupt their minds and force them to like—"

"Hey look, we're already here." Takeru pointed out.

They finally arrived at the beach; it was bright and sunny out, the water is clear, and the people are having a wonderful time playing, eating, and talking there.

"Wow, this place is pretty packed already..." Chizuru awed at the sight.

"No fair, where am I supposed to find an empty spot to start this film off in?" Squid Girl complained.

"Look, we can't force them out of here, they're having such a great time, and not to mention you're just lucky you have the day off..." Eiko replied.

"Ah whatever, let me just find a place is sit down and direct..."

"But don't you already have your beach chair to do that?"

"Nah, that's my 'lie down and take a break' chair. I don't want to get a strained back you know."

"Then what's the point of this chair!?"

"Ah, Goro!" Ika spotted Goro sitting on his chair doing lifeguard duty.

"Oh, hey there, how are you doing?"

"Can I steal your chair?"

"What? No."

"But I need it to make my movie!"

"Oh, a movie huh? What's it about?"

"Well, it's going to be more like a monster movie... only the main setting is the beach, and I— er— the monster wins and eats the people! And then he goes back to his beloved ocean."

"Uh..."

"Excellent, I knew I could count on you. Chizuru, get the camera ready!"

"Hai~" The blue-haired gal replied.

"Hey, don't you need help with—" Goro suggested but got interrupted soon after.

"No thanks, I got it." She said taking the cameras with her to a nice and safe spot.

_'__Whoa, she sure is strong...'_

"Alright, now get off; I have a movie to make!" Ika grabs him with her tentacles (that are in her hair) and throws him out of the life chair and into the water. She then proceeds to climb up to the chair and sits on there trying to find its comfy spot.

"AIEIEIHGDGRISHSIRGBYRSIGBOATJPYHRA IT'S SO COLD!" Goro freaked out as he struggles in the water.

"Hang on I'm coming!" Eiko exclaimed and swims over to him to take him out of the water.

Goro pants and sighed in relief, knowing that he won't have to go in such a silly way. "Thanks for that."

"No problem."

"Um, Chizuru didn't see me, did she?"

"Nope."

"I totally did~" Chizuru replied calmly.

"She totally did." Eiko reassured.

"Yeah, I heard." Goro sulked. _'Well that's just great, Chizuru saw me drown and I had to get saved by a woman, how embarrassing...'_

"I heard that." The red-head pushes him back into the water as [he] tries to avoid swallowing the salty water.

"I DESERVED THAT!" He garbled.

"How could you try and drown the poor bastard?" Eiko turned to Ika and scolded. "He could have drowned you know."

"Easy for you to say, I wouldn't be talking if I were you..." Ika retorted. She soon finds a decent spot on the chair and sits down. "Hey Chizuru, are they ready yet?"

"Hai, I've set them up, shall I go to them and wait for your cue?" Chizuru asks.

"Yes, you may geso." She then proceeds to take out a yellow megaphone and speak into it. "Attention humans, I, Squid Girl, your new ruler of the entire ocean, am going to invade this beach, by directing a film here, so if you would be so kind as to get the squid out of the way and let me film this!"

"What are you doing!?" Eiko was surprised, she obviously detested whatever Ika was doing or planning.

"Warning the people who they're supreme ruler is of course. They don't squim to want to leave though..."

"Never mind that, where did you get the megaphone?" Takeru asked in awe of the... thing.

_'Really, that's what you're concerned about? You know, sometimes I'm ashamed to be related to you people, as much as I don't wanna admit it...'_ Eiko thought and sighed.

"Oh this, I just happened to find this on the sandy beach shores. Now, how to get them out of the waters... oh I know, people, unless you want to take part in my film, I highly suggest that you get out of the water!" Nobody went out of the water.

"Ya see," Eiko crossed her arms, "nobody even cares about your stupid little—"

"Huh, I guess they all really want to be in my film, I'll admit, I admire their support."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

"So now that I've got my roles for the townsfolk, I'll need my lead roles. Ne, Takeru," She looks at her script board and then stares into Takeru's eyeballs.

"Huh? Hai?" He replied when he got noticed.

"How would you like to be a part in my movie?"

"Really, you mean it!? What role do I get?"

"You get to be the superhero of the story... or as some of you like to call: 'protagonist'."

"Awesome, I'll gladly accept the role Ika-neechan, arigatou!"

"Your welcome."

"So, uh, why _did _you give him the role of the hero? Wasn't he supposed to **die **in your movie?" Eiko pointed out.

"Ah, because that's what heroes are like nowadays in movies, right? Normal, boring and completely underdeveloped, I figured this would give him a break from all the pain you've probably put him through and more. And besides, he liked action, right?"

"EH? So you mean—"

"Hai, but we'll need to get Takeru a better costume than that. Let's just start it off with him being boring and playing in the water!"

"Okay..." Takeru replied sullenly and goes to get his clothes changed.

"Hey don't feel bad, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Eiko tried to comfort him.

"No, he has to, it's too late to go back now—" Ika advised.

"Will you be quiet!?"

"Boo~ Now all I need is a monster or 'antagonist' to go up against the hero. Needs to be something threating and scary though, someone like..." Ika looks at Chizuru who was patiently standing near the cameras waiting for her orders.

Oh yes, Ika remembered, how could she forget that day when she first discovered Chizuru's dark side one day when trying to take over the Lemon Beach House and use it as an underground base? It was something Squid Girl wished she could forget how her voice didn't change yet somehow sounded intimidating, how she saw Chizuru's eyes open for the first time and how scary it looked.

But even then, Ika knew that if she tried to negotiate her into having the role for the monster, she would know that something is up, will be aware of her abilities, and the little squid would pay dearly. She couldn't do that. _'No, no, I can't choose her. Besides, she's doing really well on the cameras. Maybe Eiko? No way, she won't even try to put effort into the part. But who else is there...?'_

While Ika was thinking it over, a familiar sinister voice was heard from behind her chair. "Hi Ika-chan, what are you doing up there silly?" She giggled.

Ika's heart dropped, she turned over to see a giant costumed lobster standing right behind the chair. Of course it had to be Sanae, she would always pester Ika and glomp her like some weird fangirl, every single time they meet. "G-go away..."

"Aw come on, I just want to play with you." The lobster walked over and started hugging the chair, causing to topple like a Jenga tower. "You want some of this delicacy Ika-chan?"

_'No, no, I can't choose her. Besides, she's doing really well on the cameras. Maybe Eiko? No way, she won't even try to put effort into the part. But who else is there...?'_

While Ika was thinking it over, a familiar sinister voice was heard from behind her chair. "Hi Ika-chan, what are you doing up there silly?" She giggled.

Ika's heart dropped, she turned over to see a giant costumed lobster standing right behind the chair. Of course it had to be Sanae, she would always pester Ika and glomp her like some weird fangirl, every single time they meet. "G-go away..."

"Aw come on, I just want to play with you." The lobster walked over and started hugging the chair, causing to topple like a Jenga tower. "You want some of this delicacy Ika-chan?"

_'N-no, but yes, I want ebi, n it's not real, it's just Sanae luring you into bait. But maybe... no, yes? No. Yes? No. Yes? AHHHH! I'M SO HUNGRY NOW AND I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!' _"GO AWAY DE GESO!" Ika grabbed her with her tentacles and flung her out into the ocean, making her land on Goro.

Sanae said 'Wheeee~' while it was happening also.

"Phew, and that's that. Good riddance I say, de geso~" Ika sighed in relief. "Now, where to find me a villain for my new film? Hey Eiko—"

"No." Eiko bluntly replied.

_'Damn it, who else is left?'_

"Yo Ika, we meet again..." A deeper voice was heard.

Turns out it was coming the owner of the rival shop [to the Lemon House] Southern Winds and has a strange liking to Ika's character (though not nearly as strange as Sanae). He also has her daughter Ayumi wearing yet another one of his 'Ika-style' kigurumi (also known as costumes) out in the public.

"Oh, it's you." Ika murmured. "If you want to do another match against me with that thing then you can forget it, I'm extremely busy today and need NO interruptions for this masterpiece that I am making!"

"Yes, I know, I actually didn't come here for that. I heard you were making a film with fighting, might I suggest that you use my girl to be part of it? Think about it, you can be a famous director and we can get more sales at our shop, so what do you say?"

"Hmm, seems tempting..." Ika thinks about it.

She turned over to Sanae who was still on top of Goro. Sanae tried to get up but her suit was way too heavy. She tried reaching her hand over to her while calling her name. **"Ikaaaaa-cha—"**

"You're hired!" Ika finally made her decision.

"Excellent, when do we start?" The shop owner said happily.

"Um, how about now?"

"Now hold on just a minute!" Eiko interrupted. "Didn't you at least ask Ayumi if she wanted to par take in this? I mean look at her, she looks like she's about to—"

"No need to worry, I'll be fine. Just as long as no one sees me outside of this and my father is happy, I'll be fine." Ayumi replied softly.

"Oh, you sure about that?—"

"Ha ha, that's my girl," Shop owner guy added. "Always looking out for her—"

"Yeah, yeah, that's real nice but can we get ready for the squidding film?" Ika interrupted. "And what the octopus is taking Takeru so long changing his clothes!?"

"I'm here Ika-neechan..." Takeru finally showed up in his swimsuit... er... swim trunks.

"Perfect, everyone get in the set, you're going to the waters!"

Takeru and Ayumi head for the waters and wait for further instructions.

"Okay, now for our first scene, the main character... uh... Tofu, is playing in the waters... when suddenly he gets a grip from the bad guy... Squid Girl, and then attacks him."

"That's crazy!" Eiko protested.

"Crazy but affective, and besides, he's not gonna die... intentionally."

"WHAT?"

"Okay and... Chizuru play the cameras!"

"Hai~ Though you could just say action for a shorter more effective cause." Chizuru replied.

"Alright-y then... ACTION!"

"Hai!" Chizuru rolls the camera. Ayumi holds her breath and dives underwater before the scene starts.

Takeru starts to play in the water and pretend that there is no one underneath trying to plan a sneak attack on him.

While playing however, he feels a touch up his leg and looks down on the water. It appears to be nothing, so he just shrugs it off and continues to swim around and stuff. Then out of nowhere a squid monster (Ayumi) appears behind and plans a sneak attack on him. She roars (or tries her best to anyways) which scares Takeru [I think] as he tries to escape the savage. Suddenly the kigurumi hits a spark and its tentacles begin moving randomly. It grabs Takeru by the legs and starts to swing him around like a tetherball.

Everyone (But Ika) is at the brink of a panic.

"Dude, what the hell is going on!?" Eiko freaked out.

"I don't know, I had no idea it was even going to do that! I already tested it earlier today to see if it was water proof... and it was supposed to be like that!" The shop owner cried. "Hang in there Ayumi! Fight it with all your might!"

"I'm scared, I can't even control it anymore..." Ayumi whispered, trying to hold back the tears.

"Somebody, anybody, DASKETE!" Takeru screamed out.

Eventually it lets him go as he plummets into the water.

"Oh no, he's in trouble! Sanae, hurry up and get off of me!" Goro complained.

"Isn't Ika-neechan the greastest?"

"No. She. ISN'T!"

"Okay that's it, I don't care if I'm interfering with this movie, I've got to save my brother. Hang on Takeru I'm coming!" Eiko takes off her shoes and rushes after him (stepping on Sanae and Goro along the way). She dive-bombs in to save him from quite possibly drowning and drags him back to the shore. "Takeru, are you alright? Takeru say something!" She cried out to him.

Takeru thankfully opened his eyes and saw that he was still alive. "Onee-chan, you came to save me? Arigatou."

"Yes, your welcome, I should have paid more attention to my surroundings... I'm sorry." Eiko responded sadly.

"It's ok; it's not your fault, oh, and sis?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I don't think I want to go to the shore anymore."

"I don't think so either."

"And... stop the cameras Chizuru!" Ika called out to the dark blue-haired.

"You mean cut."

"CUT!"

"Alright, I got the footage from the scene. I gotta say that was quite the performance Eiko."

"Yosh, we might just get a famous film after all!"

"WHAT? My brother nearly drowned because of your stupid acts and all you can talk about is that god darn film!?" Eiko angrily protested.

"But I told you that he wasn't going to die, didn't I?"

Eiko stands up and knocks the beach chair over, causing Ika to fall and hit the sands. "What'dya do that for de-geso?"

"That was being a big jerk!"

"IKA!" Sanae got up and ran over to Ika, only to be greeted with another whack from her [Ika] and falling on top of Goro once again.

"Hey Ayumi, are you alright?" The shop owner asked his daughter while she was swimming back to shore.

"Yes, I'm fine. Eiko, I'm sorry about your brother!"

"No worries! We are going to leave anyway, come on Takeru."

"No, don't take my star away!" Ika cried. "Dang it and just when we were finally getting somewhere. Things can't possibly get any worse..."

Once she finishes the sentence, it then had started to rain.

* * *

_AN: Let me know if I'm going a bit too far with Ika's character, and I'll try to tone it down just a little bit. I kind of feel she's a little too mean even by the show's standards but if it's not a problem and you don't notice it, then I guess it's alright :x_


	4. Part 4: Can't we squiding get it sunny?

Won't You Please Make A Movie?(Part 4)

**Squid Girl (Or if you want to go by the Japanese Translation Shinryaku Ika Musume!) was made by Masahiro Anbe. I own nothing but this little story of mine, which is only used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this readers and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"Rain. Rain? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Ika panicked, looking up at the sky she saw the clouds were now black and gray as countless and countless raindrops kept on pouring down on the beach.

"Everybody this way, you'll be dry there! Hurry up and get out of the water!" Eiko shouted out, waving and pointing towards the beach house. Everyone headed out of the waters and got their stuff, making their way to the Lemon Beach House for shelter and comfort.

She then runs over to the door and tries to unlock it while Chizuru is getting the other cameras. "I got the footage." She said smiling.

"Now's not the time to boast about your filming skills." Eiko replied as she was searching through her set of keys to find the right one used to unlock the door.

"Hmm, is the door even locked sis?"

"Well of course it is, why it wouldn't be I don't have a—"

The door opens from the inside and Nagisa steps out wondering what on Earth is going on. "Huh, so now people are showing up..."

"Nagisa, what are you doing in there?" The red-head seemed surprised. "You do realize you have a day-off, right?"

"Oh, I didn't know that, I thought that was tomorrow. I guess that explains why no one was coming..."

"HURRY!" Someone from the crowd cried and tried to get in, the others ran past the girls (Ika included) and headed on inside.

"Is everybody in?" Eiko checked to see if there was anyone missing. And that's when Chizuru notices something.

"Hey, where's Takeru? I haven't seen him go in yet."

"Yeah, and the same could go for Goro and Sanae..."

"Holy crap, he's near the water!" Nagisa gasped.

The two sisters quickly turned to see their little brother was trying to swim toward the shaky waves for some reason. "Takeru, what are you doing?" Eiko cried. "Get out of there, you'll get hurt!"

"But I can't just leave these two out in the sea!" Takeru protested.

"Sure you could, it would be cruel, depressing, and completely out of character for us to do so, but we could do it."

"Eiko, he's trying to save your friend and Ika's stalker friend, be a little more reasonable..." Chizuru shook her head.

"Ah, alright, you want my help or something?"

"Uh, let me see..." Takeru tried to pick the two up, but failed. Then he tried to convince them to get out of the waters. "Come on you guys, we gotta get out of here."

"Eh, we've tried, you know, and we just can't do it." Goro wheezed.

"And besides, my costume is way too heavy, you should just leave us here to die and rot in peace." Sanae added.

"Yeah, I need your help." Takeru replied to his older sister.

"Alright then. Hey Goro, Sanae, Chizuru and Ika are already inside the beach house snuggling in the warm air conditioner and are drying off!"

"Um, am I? Actually I'm still standing—" Chizuru started her sentence.

"Quiet and get in with your cameras..."

"Ok then."

"So, uh, if you don't hurry up, you won't get to go on with them and cuddle until it stops raining~"

"WE'RE COMING~" Goro and Sanae immediately got up from the ground and started running on towards the shack.

"Uh oh, it looks like you're too late—"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Calm down I was just kidding. Sheesh..."

"YAAAAAAAAAAY!" Goro, Sanae, and Takeru make it back to the shack safe and sound.

Eiko enters also and closes the door behind her, making sure that it doesn't break or anything like that.

.-.-.-.

The gang stays there for a while, waiting for the storm to pass on through.

"Hmm, it doesn't look like it's going to let up anytime soon..." Nagisa sighed.

"Yeah, we might have to cancel this movie for now..." Eiko added. "But we didn't even finish the first act yet!" Ika complained.

"Sorry about this Ika, but it looks like we have no other option."

"Aw man, and I was really looking forward to the big climax at the end too..."

"Well, why don't I prepare you guys some food while were waiting for the rain to go away?" Chizuru suggested.

"Yes please, I'd love to have some of your cooking!" Goro replied happily.

The others agreed and she left to go bake and make in the back. They sat there patiently as the rain continued to pour down from the sky and the lights were flicking on and off.

"Why is it doing that?" Takeru looked up at the ceiling and noticed the lights.

"Probably cause of the heavy rain. I don't think it'll get any better unfortunately..." Eiko replied.

"I sure hope we don't get a blackout..."

"Yeah, me too."

"Sorry for the wait, here are some meals to keep you guys occupied." Chizuru finally finished the foods that she was making. She asks Nagisa and Ika to come over and give them to the others. Ya know, since there job is to- know what let's move on.

Nagisa and Ika agree and set out the dishes to some specific tables as they eat and drink through the supposed storm. While chowing down an older lady stared at some cameras Chizuru brought in and noticed something a little odd about it. "Um, excuse me miss?"

"Hai?" Chizuru asked from afar.

"What are these supposed to be?"

"My, there film cameras, we were making a movie."

"How very nice."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door coming from the other side of the Lemon House.

"Huh? I thought we got everyone... Who could that possibly be?" Nagisa pondered at the thought of more people being outside. _'Oh no... what if Ika's got more allies of her kind and they came from out of the ocean to enslave us all? This would be a golden opportunity and we can't even escape this scenario! WE'RE DOOMED!' _She went into a panic.

"Oh, I'll go get it..." Eiko gets up and walks over to the door.

"NOOOOO, DON'T DO IIIIIIT!" Nagisa leaps in the way to prevent her from going anywhere nearer to the door.

"Huh? Nagisa what seems to be the problem?"

"Don't open the door, there could be evil squid people outside trying to kill us all!"

"Really? Squid people?" Ika got excited. "Open the door for them Eiko, your movie star queen demands it de-geso~"

"No, please don't do it! I don't want you all to get pulverized!" Nagisa cried.

"You've been watching too many scary movies..." Eiko muttered, and then sighed. "Alright, just to be safe, I'll ask who is behind the door, ok?"

The door knocks again. "Hello? Can somebody let us in?" It asked.

Eiko moves past her friend and answers it. "Uh, yeah hi, how are you?"

"Pretty cold, me and my assistants were trying to find you guys and would like to go inside with you, where it isn't cold and wet..."

"Uh huh and how do I know you aren't secretly aliens?"

"Aliens, what are you talking about? Eiko it's us, we heard your friend, who's the real alien might I add, was making a movie and we'd like to help her achieve that goal."

"Ah, no worries Nagisa, it's just Cindy and her three—"

"Where'd you hear that from? I never told anyone but the people in here!" Ika interrupted.

"Uh... Chizuru told me?" Cindy replied.

"WHAT? Chizuru you said you would never tell anybody!"

"No I didn't."

"Oh, well then why did you tell them anyway!? I told you I didn't want them to be a part of all this!"

"Well, I thought their technology would make things much simpler for your movie, that's all."

"But what if the complete opposite happens?

Chizuru slowly opens her eyes slightly. "Oh, don't you worry; **I'll make sure that doesn't happen...**"

"So, uh, will you let us in now?" Cindy pleaded.

"Sure, but only if you finally admit that I'm not an alien." Ika advised.

"But—"

"Say 'I'm not an alien', and I'll let you in."

"I'm not an alien." Cindy and her assistants replied.

"No, no, no, say 'you are not an alien.'"

"You are not an—"

"GET IT RIGHT SQUID IT!"

"Can we come in now? Please!?"

"Ugh, fine." Eiko opens the door as Cindy and her three trio of assistants (also nicknamed The Three Stooges) Clark, Martin, and Harris arrive right on the dot dripping soaking wet.

"Phew, and here I thought we would never make it back inside..." Cindy sighed in relief.

"Same here!" The Three Stooges cried in harmony.

"Yeah, whatever," Ika brushed it off quickly before getting into some_ real_ business. "Alright so I heard you guys wanted to help me in my total domination on movie making?"

"Yes, we have invented some machinery that can help give you some real effects..." Clark started off.

"... which can make anything look more real and epic..." Martin continued.

"...and you won't have to worry about using CGI to make it look fake and give the people less interest in your product!" Harris finished.

"Oh really, and what is that special invention that'll make things more real, might I ask?" Ika crossed her arms, so far not impressed with what their saying.

"This!" The Stooges showed them a plastic bag with some rubber, glue, and a stick of dynamite in it.

"What the heck!? That looks more like something you'd buy at a freaking store not a real invention!" Eiko protested in shock.

"Oh, uh, actually that's because we really did buy these at a store... my bad." Cindy scratched the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Good grief..."

"This is our _real_ invention...!" The blonde scientist presented them with a rocket launcher that the Stooges pulled out of nowhere.

"WHAT THE FLIPPER!?"

"So, what do you think? This puppy contains lots of firepower and it also has a flamethrower and coffee holder."

"Well that seems reasonable enough." Ayumi's father joked.

"Hell no, there is no way I'm endangering these people and this beach all for some stupid movie, you can't use that!" Eiko exclaimed angrily.

Cindy and the assistants frowned at the response. "Aw man, but its—"

"No buts! I don't even think Ika herself would allow you do to something like that!"

"Yeah, even if I wanted to, I can't because it's krill raining outside de-geso~" Ika pouted.

"Not to worry, we had a hunch that this might happen..." Clark stated.

"So for emergencies we had made another invention that can fix those problems..." Martin took down a cover from the sidelines [which oddly enough looked like a table the beach house would use. In fact was that even theirs that they just used?] and showed them the machine underneath. "Behold the Weather Changer 9000!"

"This puppy can make any weather of your choice, any time, any day, and anywhere! All you have to do adjust the specific setting and then step on the platform in the middle and bam! Weather change." Harris finished.

The device looked more like a sanctum of spells or sacrifice [like in those TV shows] than an actual weather changing device. "But wait, how did you manage to get it here without it crashing or malfunctioning?" Nagisa asked.

"Simple, it's waterproof." Cindy replied. "So, shall we test this bad boy outside then?"

"You mean you haven't tested it yet to see if it's safe!?"

"We didn't have enough time..."

Rain continued to pour down, heavier this time around. "Oh my, who knows how long it'll take for this rain to stop. We might just have to go home and call it a day..." Chizuru sighed sadly.

Ika was getting worried. If they had used the device the Beach House might collapse. If they don't use it then they never finish the movie. Wait a minute, why should she care? It doesn't matter if the place is destroyed, that's what she wanted in the film right? That way it'll look more realistic and people would find her more frightening! "We have no choice, we'll take our chances!" Ika chimed in. "How will we set this one up?"

"Are you crazy?" Eiko asked. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Yeah, trying to save my movie!"

_'I should have just left them outside...'_

"Excellent suggestion!" Cindy brightened up. "So boys, would you please go and set it up outside?"

"Eh? Why do we have to? We'll get wet again, won't we?" They asked.

"Well, because I've had a rough day today, I'm the one who even thought up the idea, and I never heard you guys complaining about the rain or wanting to get in!"

"Oh, you have a point there... very well, we'll take this outside and change the weather for you guys, be right back!"

The Three Stooges walked off and took the device with them outside. Ika followed them just to make sure it works properly... and to also avoid getting possibly hurt in The Beach House.


	5. Part 5: Ink this a squidding good fight?

Won't You Please Make A Movie?(Part 5)

**Squid Girl (Or if you want to go by the Japanese Translation Shinryaku Ika Musume!) was made by Masahiro Anbe. I own nothing but this little story of mine, which is only used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this readers and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"We have no choice, we'll take our chances!" Ika chimed in. "How will we set this one up?"

"Are you crazy?" Eiko asked. "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Yeah, trying to save my movie!"

'I should have just left them outside...'

"Excellent suggestion!" Cindy brightened up. "So boys, would you please go and set it up outside?"

"Eh? Why do we have to? We'll get wet again, won't we?" They asked.

"Well, because I've had a rough day today, I'm the one who even thought up the idea, and I never heard you guys complaining about the rain or wanting to get in!"

"Oh, you have a point there... very well, we'll take this outside and change the weather for you guys, be right back!"

.-.-.-.

The Three Stooges walked off and took the device with them outside. Ika followed them just to make sure it works properly... and to also avoid getting possibly hurt in The Beach House.

"So, how will we know if this'll work and not backfire in anyway?" Ika asked them impatiently. "I better have some squidshine for my upcoming movie or else..."

"No need to worry," Harris assured her. "This device is one hundred percent accurate to whatever you adjust it to and are most comfortable with!"

"Just change the dials on the side there and then step on the big circle in the center..." Martin reminded her.

"And you'll be able to have your sun in no time." Clark added. "Also can you admit that you're an alien?"

"Only if this works..." Ika replied sarcastically.

"YAHOO!" The Three Scientists cheered and jumped in the air for joy.

While doing just that, Squid girl moaned heavily as she was adjusted the setting for the weather that she wanted. She turned the dial to the picture of an orange sun. Apparently these bozos don't know what color the actual sun is. The sun starts to glow for whatever reason as she walks over to the circle pad and just stands on it.

Eventually, a giant laser comes out of the device and sky rockets into the sky. Ika fell back and noticed the Technicolor vomit up in the air as it makes its way through the clouds and separating a few of them in the process. Just when it looked like it was about to work, the laser then comes back to hit the scientists and the device like lightning (Ika jumped out of the way before it could hit her too).

"What the squid was that?" Ika was shocked by the outcome.

"Apparently the machine backfired on us and gave us rain AND lightning instead of no rain at all..." Harris wheezed out after getting electrocuted.

"Oh really, and how did _that_ happen might I ask?"

"We don't know, the controls were supposed to give out whatever weather was on the selected dial..." Martin coughed.

"We had no idea it was going to do that, honest to god we didn't mean to do it intentionally just to piss you off! We were just trying to help." Clark added.

"Ya see? This is exactly why you TEST these beforehand!" Ika scowled at them. "Well this is just fan-squiding-tastic, now what am I going to do? I SAID I WANTED SUNLIGHT FOR MY DANG MOVIE AND ALL I GOT WAS—" More thunder and lightning struck down, which caused the people in the Beach House to panic and scream. "—lightning and thunder?"

Ika Musume stared at the house as she heard the people terrified out of their minds from afar. They were still panicked by the sound of the cackling roars from the thunder and the sudden striking coming from the lightning.

.-.-.-.

"Onee-chan, will this ever stop?" Takeru asked while holding onto her older sister Eiko [back in the Beach House].

"I don't know, little brother, I don't know." She replied shakingly.

"M-m-maybe they weren't able to get the machine working..." Cindy guessed.

"And if that's the case, then we're all doomed!" Goro and Nagisa both hide under the table and start crying in fear.

"Ugh, I knew it was a bad idea to trust you and your moronic team of... morons!" Eiko groaned.

"Hey like I said we didn't have much time, ok?" Cindy tried to protest.

"Oh my, Eiko's so angry that she's now being redundant with her sentences!" Chizuru gasps.

"Shut up Chizuru."

"Hey, leave your flesh and blood out of this!" Goro called her out.

"And you shut up too; I don't need any help from the peanut gallery!"

"Onee-chan, please stop and don't take this out on everyone; it's not their fault..." Takeru assured her.

Eiko sighed sadly. "You're right, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just having another one of those days..."

"It's alright; at least we have each other..."

"Yeah, at least we do."

More thunder is heard and the gangs all hug each other for dear life (while screaming of course) as even more rain continues to pour on down.

.-.-.-.

Back outside, Ika was listening in on the conversation and started pondering joyfully. "Hey, this might actually work... yeah... yeah! I STILL HAVE A CHANCE!" She makes an evil smile and starts laughing.

The Three Stooges all hugged each other in fear. "I think I'm actually scared of her now..." Martin whinced.

"Me too!" The other two replied shakingly.

"Aw shut up, don't you see?" Ika said, "This is my big break, my chance to finally shine as the supreme movie director, all here! We may never have another chance, **ever again!**" She picks up her yellow megaphone and starts to speak through it. "Chizuru Aizawa, wait for my signal and ready your camera!"

.-.-.-.

"Eh? Is that Ika-chan talking?" Sanae stopped screaming for a split second and started to daydream.

"Huh, it seems that she wants me to start filming... fair enough." Chizuru gets her camera and waits on the signal.

"Isn't she the greatest? I knew she wouldn't forget about us~" The brown-haired sighed happily.

"What the— did she say— ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Eiko was baffled by what she was hearing.

"Of course, why wouldn't she be 100% serious?" Sanae snapped at her.

"But were in the middle of a crisis and now she wants to film it all in? Actually that would be something she would do... damn it why did I let her—"

"Okay, start filming Chizuru!" Ika exclaimed.

"Its action Ika-chan, try again..."

The townspeople that were inside start whispering and giggling in excitement knowing that they too will be in this weird movie... or that they find the antics here adorably hilariously atrocious.

"ACTION DE-GESO!" Ika finally shouted it out as everyone in the place grew silent, now knowing what to do.

There was some silence coming from the place at first, but after some time Takeru decided to break the ice.

"So, um, Nagisa-chan, why exactly did you bring me back here to the beach house?" He turned to ask her politely.

She was at first speechless, unsure of what to say or how to put it into words, stuttering in the process. It took some time but not a whole lot as she finally began to speak also. "Uh, it was to get rid of your fear for the ocean and enjoy the beach again like you used to silly. Right Eiko?"

Eiko hesitated too, but she eventually shrugs and gives in, trying to 'protest'. "But I was there, and he technically almost drowned from something in the sea! We may not know what it was, but it was still a life it almost took from him, he could have drowned and... you dare bring him back here and try to recapture those horrible memories? For shame on you."

"Oh, I-I'm so sorry!"

"Its... fine I guess. As long as you have learned from your mistakes then I guess it is all but fine."

"But wait, why didn't you call her out on it sooner and not after going to the beach?" Goro pondered in typical bad acting forum.

"I don't know, I must have forgotten. Takeru, my brother, are you alright?"

Takeru gave her a 'you-are-not-even-trying-to-make-her-movie-good-ar e-you?' look before continuing. "Of course sis, it was probably just my imagination slash hallucination anyways. After all, there is no such thing as..."

Thunder and lightning came abound, and a 'mysteriously evil' voice surrounds the place with horror (It's Ika, no surprise there).

"Attention everyone: People of the land, humans whom dare to litter and pollute my beautiful ocean, I have now come upon the land to take vengeance on thee!" It spoke with pride, glee, and joy.

"TENTACLE MONSTER!" Nagisa started freaking out and hides under the table again.

"Come now Nagisa, it's probably just some kid trying to scare us—" Eiko tried to comfort the poor girl, when suddenly a very loud whacking sound was heard from the door. It made an implant on it. "—and succeeding in such!"

The people screamed in fear. The voice laughs evilly. "That's right you mortal abominations, scream in fear! And even if you try and hold your breath to contain it, you will soon die from holding it!"

"Okay now that was pretty cheesy." Eiko muttered.

"SILENCE! I may or may not forgive thee if you come out, say your sorry, beg for mercy, and become my servant forever."

"What, but that is not so fair!"

"Too bad, that's what you get for trying to dirty up my ocean you peasants. And for those whom fail to serve shall be punished with—"

Suddenly another whack came to the house, and a couple more. The people inside duck down and cover their heads to prevent from getting hurt by the impact and lights.

"What the... what's happening?" Ika asked.

"You mean you weren't causing that damage in the place?" Eiko asked.

"No, not right now—"

Another attack occurred on top of the house. Some cracks and pieces of the place start to crumble down and fall onto the people, who continue to duck for cover.

"Oh no, this is bad, really really bad! What should we do!?" Nagisa continues to freak out from underneath the table.

Just then, the shop owner from across the beach [Southern Winds] realized something important. "Hey wait a minute..." He mumbled. "Ayumi, where exactly did you put the costume from earlier?" He asked Ayumi who was wearing another one [costume] underneath to prevent from being seen by the public.

"Um, outside? It was getting way too hot for me, no offense."

"Oh no, I don't think its waterproof!"

"You mean unlike that device from outside?" Cindy guessed.

"No, not unlike your device from outside..." Eiko replied.

"Ne Ika, do you see where Ayumi put away that thing from earlier?" Goro shouted over the walls.

.-.-.-.

"Huh? Eto..." Ika, still outside of the place turns and looks for the kigurumi. She then finally spots it coming to life [caused by... lightning I guess?] as it starts throwing big rocks at the house. "Hey I found it!"

"Oh good, where is it?" Eiko responded.

"Attacking your shop as we speak."

"Oh...EH? WELL AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?"

"It seems likely that it has betrayed you and is now working for me de-geso. And I guess I'll let this be a squidvantage of mine; my first act as ruler is for you to scare those squidestrians until they give in and worship me!"

"This is going way too far and you need to stop this right now before someone gets hurt!"

"Eh, not my problem, that's what you get for underestimating me~"

As the Three Stooges try to run away from the kigurumi, it then picks up Clark and proceeds to hurl it at the shop. "Somebody help meeeeee!" He screamed in English. Martin, Harris, and even Ika only stood there in shock as he falls and lands on the roof of the place. "Do not worry, I am okay." He tries to stand up but loses some balance and nearly falls off. The weight of the roof is slowly cracking.

"The whole place is going to collapse!" Ika heard Nagisa as she now starts crying. "We have to get out of here!"

"But what about the kigurumi? It's still out there and if we get in its way—" Goro tried to protest.

"Is it really worth it though!? What's more important?" Eiko called him out on it.

"I don't know, WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?"

"I am in a predicament here..." Clark confirmed the situation while still on top of the roof.

"He's doomed, and we'll be doomed too if we don't get out of here!" Martin and Harris panic.

"Uh, hey kigurumi-san, I think you're going a little overboard here..." Ika tried to calm the savage beast down. It then picks up Harris and Martin and chucks them over the house. "Kigurumi stop in the name of your ruler, I command you!" It slaps Ika out of the way. "Oh, you are so fired..." And then it jumps around the house and grabs the locked door and then tosses it aside. "Kigurumi you were supposed to scare them not try to krill them de-geso!" It readies in for an attack on the people who are hugging themselves and are cowering in fear.

"Is it alright if we cut this out of the film?" Takeru whines.

**"Alright, if that's how you want to play it... then so be it."**


	6. Part 6: Won't You Krill It?

Won't You Please Make A Movie?(Part 6)

**Squid Girl (Or if you want to go by the Japanese Translation Shinryaku Ika Musume!) was made by Masahiro Anbe. I own nothing but this little story of mine, which is only used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this readers and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"The whole place is going to collapse!" Ika heard Nagisa as she now starts crying. "We have to get out of here!"

"But what about the kigurumi? It's still out there and if we get in its way—" Goro tried to protest.

"Is it really worth it though!? What's more important?" Eiko called him out on it.

"I don't know, WHAT SHOULD WE DO!?"

.-.-.-.

"I am in a predicament here..." Clark confirmed the situation while still on top of the roof.

"He's doomed, and we'll be doomed too if we don't get out of here!" Martin and Harris panic.

"Uh, hey kigurumi-san, I think you're going a little overboard here..." Ika tried to calm the savage kigurumi beast down. It then picks up Harris and Martin and chucks them over the house. "Kigurumi stop in the name of your ruler, I command you!" It slaps Ika out of the way. "Oh, you are so fired..." And then it jumps around the house and grabs the locked door and then tosses it aside. "Kigurumi you were supposed to scare them not try to krill them de-geso!" It readies in for an attack on the people who are hugging themselves and are cowering in fear.

.-.-.-.

"Is it alright if we cut this out of the film?" Takeru whines, hugging poor Eiko in the process.

"Yeah, that might actually not be a bad idea..." Eiko sickeningly replies, hugging poor Takeru in the process.

.-.-.-.

**"****Alright, if that's how you want to play it... then so be it." **Ika slowly gets up and wipes the ink off of her face.

She makes a starting position and then charges right after the out of control kigurumi. She screams, jumps in the air, and makes a kicking pose, going in for the tackle, but it notices her coming within a blink of... hearing I guess, and grabs her leg with its own tenctacle (guess she shouldn't have screamed, huh?). She spins her around and tosses her out into the sandy ocean, crying for help.

.-.-.-.

The others back inside are all horrified by this, especially Sanae and Eiko.

"IKA-CHAN! HANG IN THERE I'M COMING!" Sanae runs after her but gets pulled over by Eiko who grabs her by the hoodie.

"No don't Sanae, do you have any idea what you're doing?" Eiko retorted.

"I HAVE TO BE THERE FOR HER, SHE NEEDS ME!"

"DON'T GO IT'S TOO DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE!"

"BUT IKA—"

"Don't you see the enemy is RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!?"

"I DON'T CAREEEE~!"

The kigurumi then slowly turns it head toward the others who are all panicking about who will save them now. It slowly raises it tentacles and targets Eiko and Takeru, whom brace themselves. It moves in for the kill... and then Chizuru runs in front of the two [and the camera] and blocks the tentacles with her hands.

"Chi-Chizuru?" Nagisa wide-eyeleted. "What are you doing?"

"Saving this shop, the customers, and my friends and family." She replied with a smile. She then moves the two tentacles onto her right hand and picks up a table (that coincidentally no one was using in a time of crisis) with her other [left] hand. The evil possessed kigurumi goes to strike her with its other tentacles but Chizuru upper hands it and blocks the attack by throwing the table at it, sending it flying away from the shop by a few meters (she also managed to rip out some of its tentacles). "I'll be back to finish the blow, take care of the camera while I'm gone, ok?" She turned to the others and said before running off to take care of the monster.

"With pleasure madam, good luck out there!" Goro salutes her happily.

"Uh... I'm pretty sure she wasn't talking to you." Sanae corrected him.

"Oh, really, then who else could she be talking to?"

"Me of course, she wanted me to film Ika-chan!"

"You mean she wanted _me_ to film _her?_"

"No, I want to film for her!"

"No, I want to film for her!"

"You guys are retards..." Eiko face palmed.

.-.-.-.

Back outside, Chizuru turns to see the kigurumi is still getting up from the attack. "Ika, get up! I'm going to need your help defeating this thing!" She called out to Ika.

Squid Girl slowly gets up while coughing up off ink and sand. "You... need my help for once?"

"Hai, this guy/girl is tough, and I might not be able to take it down on my own..."

Ika wipes her mouth and proceeds to the dark blue haired chick. "Alright, since you're here, how about we work together and take this thing down?"

"Sure, just this once?"

"Just this once."

The kigurumi gets up on its hinds and uses it tentacles to grab Chizuru's legs and drag her down into the sand. Chizuru picks up some sand and tosses it into its electronic compartments stuttering it for a while. It uses its other tentacles to strike her and knock her unconscious but Chizuru grabs them with her hands in the nick of time and tries to pull them out while the kigurumi tries to do the same for her. The kigurumi then lets go as she backflips and gets back on the ground on her feet, along with the tentacles that are now in her disposal.

The others in the beach house watch in disbelief. "Wow, for a really powerful copy of Ika she or he sure is stupid..." Eiko crossed her arms.

"You know I really hate to agree with some statement like that... but yeah." The shop owner sighed in agreement.

Ika came back and ran over to help her employee friend take down the kigurumi. "You alright?" She asked with concern.

"Daijobu, I'm alright. And look, I got some of it tentacles..." Chizuru happily replied, holding its now card board flat and useless strings of fighting equipment (well part of it anyway).

"Yosh, now we know how to defeat this guy, this'll be a lot quicker and easier than I thought..." Ika smirked in delight.

Just then, the kigurumi got up again. Suddenly it spews out fire from its mouth and attacks the girls.

They freak out and jump out of the way just in time so they wouldn't get burnt.

"That kigurumi can breathe out fire!?" Ika and Chizuru gasped. "I didn't know that!"

.-.-.-.

"WHAT THE? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"Well, you see here..." Ayumi's father tried to explain, "...I've added some tweaks into it too make it more frightening for the upcoming movie and make it more interesting. Quite a feat I must say, if I do say so myself of course..."

"Well yeah, but haven't at least even remotely _slightly_ considered that maybe** IT WOULD BACKFIRE OR GO HAYFIRE IN ANYWAY!?"**

"Why of course I did, just take off the hat and it'll shut it down completely!"

"**Why are you saying that in pure CONFIDENCE!?"**

"Just am? Sheesh, I know this is a deadly and dangerous situation but you really need to calm down miss..."

**_"_****_I AM COMPLETELY CALM!"_**

"..."

.-.-.-.

Back outside the kigurumi continues to spew out fire and swing its tentacles around like a bat. Chizuru and Ika continue to avoid the wreckage.

"You heard what he said Ika-chan?" Chizuru asked while jumping in the air to avoid the attack.

"Yeah, we have to get to that hat." Ika replied while doing the exact same thing.

"But it seems that it's blocking the view with it tentacles."

"You're right, we might have to remove those first, like what you were doing before."

"Exactly, but there is still that fire we need to take care of..."

"Oh don't worry, leave that one to me, you just distract it and I'll take care of the rest..."

"Sounds like a good plan!"

"Yeah, now let's do this de-geso!"

"Hai!"

Chizuru jumps all around the beach and the kigurumi while doing some flips and kicks. While Ika just stands there waiting for the right time to strike. The kigurumi then becomes dizzy and accidentally ties itself up like a birthday present (with some sticking out) as it has some trouble standing up.

Ika uses this opportunity and run up on the tentacles. She jumps in front of it and uses her own tentacles to reach over to the hat to grab and yank out of it. Just then, the kigurumi unties itself rather quickly and spews out some fire onto Ika. She spits out some black ink to put it out as fog starts to rise up in the beach. She lands back on the ground [at the other side of it] as the monster's circuits are fried and is no longer able to spit out a fiery gaze of breaths.

"Dang, this might be a little more difficult than I had imagined..." Ika muttered through her teeth.

"Don't worry; we at least got rid of the fire, so now we can focus on its other vital weak points." Chizuru reassured her.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Since this fog is rising, the kigurumi might not notice us and we'll lend it a surprise attack. All we have to do is stay quiet and sneak up on it..."

"And then perform a sneak attack on it?"

"Precisely."

"But what if we can't see it?"

"Not to worry, I have fog vision; I can see past this and find out where it's going..."

Chizuru opens her eyes and takes a look around the beach. It was quiet, far too quiet. The thing might have heard them talking and had decided to do a sneak up on its own. Just then, she heard a strange digging sound; Ika heard it too, but she had no idea where it was coming from. Could the kigurumi be building something?

Suddenly, they both looked from beneath their feet and saw the sands were spreading out. Of course, the kigurumi must have dug into the depths of the sands in order to catch them off-guard. Well, it didn't work, for the most part anyways. Chizuru makes a giant leap in the air to dodge the attack while Ika adjusts her bracelet to make her weight a little lighter and does the same thing.

The tentacles then tried to grab their legs before they could go higher but failed, they then shoot up into the sky to try and yank them back down by force. The multiple tentacles gather around Chizuru and Ika as they block them and attack them using their hands and feet. Eventually they go from different angles and directions at the same time to strike them down, but the girls have the upper hand still and grab them before it could get into any contact with them. They wink at each other as they (also Ika re-adjusts the bracelet again, only time Chizuru won't be jealous) slam the kigurumi [as well as it own tentacles] to the ground and then pull them out of it. That just left two more tentacles on it now.

.-.-.-.

Meanwhile, Goro was still filming a good portion on Chizuru, at least when Sanae isn't trying to steal it from him to focus it more on Ika.

"Goro, what are you doing?" Sanae complained.

"Uh, filming? What else?" Goro replied, heavily annoyed.

"But your filming the wrong person, we should focus it more on Ika-chan, she's the star you know!" She yanks the camera away from him and starts filming in on Ika.

"But Chizuru should get just as much screen time!" He yanks it back.

"Yeah but Ika should get the most!" She yanks it.

"What about Chizuru?" He yanks it.

"Forget about her!" She.

"Are you insane!?" He.

"Alright will you too just knock it off!?" Eiko breaks up the fight before it gets any worse. "Here, I'll go and take the camera and make sure they get equal amounts of screen time. How's that sound?"

"He doesn't deserve it though..."

**"Sanae..."**

"I'm fine with it, I sure!"

"Good." _'Idiots. I'm surrounded by them.'_

_.-.-.-._

Back outside, Chizuru and Ika deal with the kigurumi's last and most deadly phase: It walking around on its own with its two tentacles while dragging the rest of its body around. It then trips, and falls over on its own two feet (?).

"So this is the last of its phases?" Ika put her hands on her sides. "Pretty pathetic and anticlimactic if you ask me..." She walks over while it's invulnerable and reaches over to grab the hat. As she touches the hat however, the tentacles reach over and grab her, trying to pull her away from it. "Hey, it won't... let go of me..." She uttered and shrieked. "Argh, I think my legs are gonna rip off... someone get this off me!"

The crowd gasps as they see Chizuru rush over to whack the kigurumi on the head, causing it to let go of Ika and (after getting a hold of its hat) shut down in the process.

So much for this thing being 'deadly'.

Ika spins in the sky, luckily she managed to have her bracelet [that could change her weight] still so she could use it to land safely. She reached over to her bracelet and started setting the dial, but it was too late, due to gravity she managed to fall on the sand face first. But hey at least she has the hat still.

"Ika-chan!" Chizuru rushes over to check on Ika. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I think so..." Ika got up from the fall and sat down on her sides. She stares down into the hat and sighed. "I guess... I guess I failed, huh?" Tears were forming around her eyes.

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

"All I wanted... was to get vengeance on all those who would dare pollute my beautiful ocean... and I wasn't even close to succeeding. I failed at what I had to do..."

.-.-.-.

"Ika-neechan, wait." Takeru notices her crying outside and rushes out to see her.

"Hey, where are you going Takeru?" Eiko asked.

"I'm going to try and set things right, of course." He runs outside.

Eiko raises her arm to try and stop him but then Goro places his hand on her shoulder and shakes his head."Goro? What are you—"

"Let him do what he has to do."

"But—"

"It's alright, there's no danger now, so it's alright."

"...Yeah, okay."

.-.-.-.

"Ika-neechan," Takeru said to her once he got a little closer (not like that sickos). "I'm sorry it had to be this way..."

Ika rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "R-really?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you what, how about we all work together and make sure that no more oceans get pollinated, ok? We can always find a way, petitions, strikes, clubs, you name it!"

"You... you mean after all that I've done, you'd still want to help me?"

"Of course!"

"Oh Takeru, I'm so glad I've met people like you and Nagisa!" Ika pulls him into a hug and starts sobbing all over him and his clothes.

The audience [in the shack] awed.

"It's alright, Ika-neechan, its okay now."

And just like that, the clouds dispersed, and the sun began to shine around the beach again.

The people all came out and started to cheer for the two.

.-.-.-.

Eiko and Nagisa were still inside watching this from outside. "Well, now isn't this a happy ending or what?" Nagisa sighed happily.

"It sure is Nagisa, it sure is..." Eiko replied smiling. She waited a couple seconds and then raised her arms in the air, drops them down and said "And... cut!"


	7. Part 7: Won't You Please Watch My Movie?

Won't You Please Make A Movie?(Part 7)

**Squid Girl (Or if you want to go by the Japanese Translation Shinryaku Ika Musume!) was made by Masahiro Anbe. I own nothing but this little story of mine, which is only used for entertainment purposes. Thank you for taking your time to read this readers and I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

"That was a surprisingly heartfelt performance you did there Takeru." Eiko complimented her brother as she closed the main door behind her and entered her house along with everybody else. Chizuru was taking in her cameras in which she had gotten all the footage from while the others talked about taking part in the film as a whole.

"Yeah, you really need to do that more often, like maybe take an acting career or something..." Chizuru added.

"Eh, it was nothing really..." Takeru scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "...I just didn't want to make my character in the movie totally useless, ya know? And besides, I'm pretty sure she knew that it was just an act, right Ika-neechan?"

"It was?" Ika turned to him and asked, but then quickly shook her head and said "I mean of course I did, I could tell by the look on your face that you were just pretending and I wanted to go along with it so my movie can be an even bigger success!"

"Uh huh, you were just lucky that Chizuru was there to fix up everything otherwise it would have been more than a 'disaster'..." Eiko warned her.

"Yeah, but it didn't, ok? Besides, it actually turned out to be better than I had ever imagined! If only more movies were that realistic!"

"Define realistic please."

"Yosh, now that we've got all the footage that we need, we can now edit it out and see if we can improve on the effects or other things..." Chizuru took the cameras and [with some time wasted spent] installed the camera stuff into the computer for editing.

They took a good long hard look at all the footage they had received. It apparently captured everything, from the talking scenes, to the fight scenes, and even the scenes where they just said nothing.

Needless to say, Ika was not impressed by this. "Wait a minute... are you telling me that you've filmed everything, even when I said to you 'cut the footage out' de geso!?"

"Hai, but it was because I thought there would be some extra goodies that we could use for the film if I had kept going..." Chizuru giggled in response.

"Then what the squid was the point in me saying that to you?"

"I don't know, what was the point?"

"Ugh... de geso..."

"Well at least you got your footage Ika-neechan." Takeru reassured her. "You could always cut uncertain parts off the movie to keep it from being boring."

"Yeah, like the ones where Goro and Sanae were fighting over the camera!" Eiko added.

"That's true..." Ika replied.

"No, seriously, can you delete that or at least edit it to make sure it doesn't look rushed or sloppy?"

"My, so you let them both share the camera?" Chizuru beamed up.

"Uh, well not—"

"That's very nice of you."

"But they did a terrible job at it; you should see for yourself how bad it is."

"Oh come now sis, how can it be that..." She looks over the footage and gets to the one where the two are swaying the camera back and forth. "...Bad?" Their screaming was obviously heard from the background and the switching between the two happened so frequently that it could easily give someone a headache or a stroke.

"Chizuru... are you okay?" Takeru asked politely.

"Um, yeah, I'm okay."

"Well how are you going to fix this?" Eiko crossed her arms impatiently.

"Simple, just cut out the talking and replace it with battle music." Chizuru replied while checking on the settings. "I'll also need to drop the swaying and use a shaky camera effect, which is much more effective in those popular movie debates... what do you think Ika? Ika?" She turned and saw Squid Girl on the floor feeling nauseated.

"Ika are you alright?" Takeru and Eiko surround her with concern and worry.

I feel sick de-geso..." Squid Girl replied weakly.

"Aw man, it's because of that clip which gave you a headache isn't it? Hang on, I'll go get some water and headache medicine!" Eiko ran out to the kitchen to get some while Takeru and Chizuru stayed behind to look after her. A while later she pops her red head out and ask Takeru if she should bring either Gadvil or Basprin.

He says: "I don't know I have no idea which one Ika-neechan prefers or uses... just bring both!"

"And don't forget to bring in some ebi too!" Chizuru added.

"Ugh, alright fine!" She comes back and brings them the stuff.

After some time, Ika reverts back to her normal self. She gets up and takes another good look at the computer in which Chizuru was editing.

"Ah, you're awake~" Chizuru noticed and smiled. "I'm just about done here; I need to add some more finishing touches and then it should be all set!"

"Oh, squidcellent de-geso!" Ika replied triumphantly. "Now, soon the people will know and _have_ to appreciate my squidtastic film!"

"Oh, you are awake..." Eiko walked into the room along with her brother.

"I sure am. What are you, sleepy or something?"

"Nah, just tired... tired of putting with all this movie crap, I'm hoping your movie fails and you'd finally shut up about it."

"It won't fail, you'll see, it'll be much more popular than you will ever hope to squii!"

"Frankly, I'm too bored to care to comment on that..."

"Oh my..." Chizuru said sadly.

"Huh, is something wrong Chizuru?" Ika turned to her and asked.

"Well, nothing is wrong, depending on which you think of it..."

"Just spit it out, I ain't got all day ya know—"

"I do have some good news and bad news, the good news is I finally finished the project, the bad news is we didn't reach the movie time at all..."

Takeru gasped. "How bad is it? How long could it possibly be? Thirty minutes? Twenty minutes? Ten!?"

"Try five."

The gang got flabbergasted, especially Ika. "EH!? That isn't even close to a movie time, and it even has a clear beginning, middle, and end! What do we do now de-geso?"

"I don't know if there is anything left to do Ika." Eiko said. "Either we expand it, or just give up—"

"Well, there are always _those_ types..." Chizuru pretended to sigh.

"Huh?"

"You know those short movies that appear in the beginning before the actual movie and after the trailers?"

"There are such movies like those?" Ika wiped away the tears from her eyes and asked.

"Yeah, it's usually to entertain the audience while they fix up something in the theater or they just wanted to keep them in there longer..." Eiko replied.

"Uh, Eiko, no offense but I think you're missing the point here..." Chizuru sweat dropped.

"...or was it because they just wanted to schedule it for profit? Funding? Merchandise?"

"But what's the maximum time a squid movie can be on for in the theater?" Ika asked. "Three minutes? Four minutes?"

"About five minutes..." Takeru replied. "You can air it as a short movie if you wanted to!"

Really, I can? Squidtastic!"

"Now all you need is to get someone to put it in their theaters, I'll go check and see who'd be willing to do so..." Chizuru went to the phone and phonebook.

"If we get any, I want to be there so we can properly adjust the times, ok?"

"Ok then. This will take a while though, so be patient..."

"Oh fine."

"Hey Ika, why don't you invite your friends over to go see the film?" Eiko suggested sarcastically. "I bet they'll love to see what you've made.

"Hey, for once that's actually not a bad idea Eiko-chan!" Ika beamed up at her.

"R-really, I didn't think... do you think they'll like it though?"

"Doesn't matter what movie it is, I'm sure they'll love it. Besides, as long as someone, especially my friends see it and talk about it, and I'm perfectly fine with that."

_'__Ika-chan... Wow, I never knew she was this caring about her friends... maybe I was wrong to judge her and her movie after all...'_

"Hey, speaking of which, I should call up MY friends and see if they'll be available too!" Takeru added. "That way, you got a bigger chance of winning the crowd Ika-neechan!"

"Brilliant thinking, but do you think they'll like this type of film I'm making?" Ika pondered.

"We're boys, of course we'll like it, and we like you, why wouldn't we like anything that you've made?"

"Aww... I mean, boy you got me there, it sure was silly to ask you that..."

.-.-.-.

A few days later, Ika, Eiko, and Chizuru were waiting outside the theater for their friends [and brother] to show up.

"You think he'll make it back okay?" Eiko asked her sister.

"Why of course dear sister..." She replied nonchalantly. "...Don't you have faith in your younger brother? I'm sure he wouldn't leave anywhere else on his own."

"Yeah, he does have his friends with him."

"And besides, he's not the type that would do that anyway, not like Ika-chan..."

"Hey!" Ika shouted.

"Still," Eiko crossed her arms. "I can't believe someone would actually green light that film of yours."

"That's right!"

"I wonder how many companies you tried to convince and got to say 'yes'..."

"First try."

"EH?"

"Hey look, there they are!" Chizuru pointed out that Takeru and his friends have arrived.

"Hey you guys!" Ika and Eiko wave to them.

"Hey Ika-neechan, we made it!" Takeru called out.

"Indeed you have, good to see you again!" Ika smiled.

"Hey Ika, after we heard about this movie that you made we got so hyped!" One of his friends exclaimed.

"Yeah, just simply couldn't wait to see this masterpiece of yours!" Another added.

"Well I'm glad you are de-geso, you will not be squi-disappointed."

"Alright!"

"So, are we ready to go then?" Takeru asked.

"Uh, not yet, why don't you guys just wait for me inside and save me some seats, ok?" Ika replied.

"Okay then, we'll see you inside..."

"I'll go in with you; ya need supervision to get in ya know..." Takeru and his friends walk inside with Chizuru to the theaters.

Chizuru walks over next to Ika and gives her a pat on the shoulder as she waited. "Still waiting for your friends? There's not much time before the movie starts..."

"Uh-huh." Ika said without looking at her. "She promised that she would come..."

"I'm sure she's just running late, maybe we should wait inside—"

"Huh?" Then, Ika's face brightened up as she saw a young girl with black hair and glasses and some others running toward the theater. "Kiyomi, Yuka, Tomomi, Ayano, you guys made it!" She runs over and gives them a big group hug.

"We certainly did!" Kiyomi said in tears. "We're sorry we were late, we hope we didn't worry you at all..."

"Not at all de-geso!"

"..."

"Ok just a little bit." The girls laughed over the tidbit. "Come on, the movie will start soon, let's go and grab some seats."

"Oui!"

.-.-.-.

Inside the theater, Ika noticed that the boys have indeed saved some seats for them and in the front row no less! They walk over, take their seats, and patiently wait for the movie to start.

"I'm glad you guys made it on time..." Takeru whispered.

"I am too, now we can all watch and enjoy the movie together!" Kiyomi whispered back.

"That and everyone will bask in all my glory!" Ika boasted.

"Ssh, look, it's about to start!"

The lights around them got dark and the screen started to light up around them. As the credits were rolling, Eiko started to ponder in her head. _'Huh, I wonder what the title for this was. I was asleep when they came up with it probably, so I wouldn't know what Ika would call it—' _the title came up and said: Ni~Tsu ika no on'nanoko ga sekai o hikitsugu yō ni shiyou to, seikō shita. _'Of course...'_

Time passes by, as the film shows a young boy playing in the water. "Hey, that's you!" One of Takeru's friends pointed out.

"Oh come on now stop..." Takeru replied.

Then it showed a monster in the water trying to attack him. The crowd gasped.

"Hey, that's you!" One of Takeru's friends pointed out.

"Oh come on now stop..." Takeru replied.

Eventually he gets saved by his supposed sister and the audience starts to cry.

_'__Hmm, these people are bigger babies than I thought...' _Ika thought. _'Although I shouldn't be too harsh since it looks like my friends are crying also...'_

More time passes by as there are people in the shack having a peaceful time when suddenly a booming voice begins to threating them.

_'__Alright, now it's time to see and hear the audiences tremble at my might!'_ She turns to see the audience's reactions... and they start laughing. _'What, LAUGHING? Why are they __laughing __at this? This is supposed to be scary and they think it's cute and funny!? Oh well, maybe they'll stop once we get to the really good part...' _Twenty seconds later... _'WHY WON'T THEY STOP LAUGHING?'_

Eiko face palmed. "I had a feeling this would happen..."

"You did?" Chizuru asked. "Well why didn't you tell her about it?"

"Did you really ask me that?"

"Yes, I did. Were you afraid of hurting her feelings?"

"Heck no."

By the time they went to the climatic battle, Ika was already feeling shaken, wanting to go back home. "How did it become of this? Why is this happening?"

"D-don't worry Ika," Kiyomi reassured her, "there just silent because they're too focused on the movie..."

"Yeah, it's not like they're leaving or booing at you or anything..." Takeru added.

"You're not helping."

"Oh, gomenasai!"

They finally got to the last scene in the movie where the boy and the squid come to terms and try to make the world a better place together.

One of Takeru's friends snickered. "That's supposed to be you?—"

"Will you stop saying that?" Takeru retorted.

"Sorry."

Kiyomi and her friends started to cry. "It's so beautiful." Her friends nodded in agreement.

And then the short film ends as the end credits begin to roll.

Ika got up from her seat and stood in front of the projectile. "So, how was it? What did you guys think of my 'masterpiece'?"

"Uh oh, here it comes..." Eiko said. The theater grew silent. "Well what do you know, they actually hated it... *sigh*"

"I don't hate it!" Kiyomi cried. "I thought it was a well thought provoking short movie that told its story nicely without it being forced!" She starts to clap. Her friends agree and begin to clap with her.

"Yeah, compared to the other movies out this work is a masterpiece of animation!" Takeru and his friends clapped also.

"I also thought it was good." Chizuru clapped.

"Huh?" Eiko was confused.

"Go on Eiko, clap with us."

"Uh, okay...?" She began to clap also.

Her friends even give her a standing ovation. Some other people in the audience applauded too.

Ika brightened up by this and took a bow. She then left the studio, leaving a good portion of the audience confused.

.-.-.-.

"That was a great feature Ika, we're so proud of you!" Kiyomi smiled as they had left the theater.

"Yeah, who knew you could pull it off?" Eiko shrugged.

"You may not have won most of the audience, but you sure have won our hearts Ika-chan." Chizuru added.

"We should throw a congratulations party for Ika-neechan!" Takeru cheered.

"Aw, thanks you guys couldn't have done it without you." Ika blushed in embarrassment.

"And you know what would be better?" One of Takeru's friends suggested. "A DVD release, or better yet, a sequel!"

"Eh, that would be nice actually, but I want to take a break from movie making for a while before even doing that..."

"Can we all at least be in your movie next time?"

"Sure, what roles would you like?"

"Oh boy," Eiko turned to her older sister and muttered to her. "Here we go again..."

"I know right? I guess you could at least say that she did get her happy ending..." Chizuru giggled and winked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..."

**The End, thank you for reading de-geso~**


End file.
